Love fades,Mine has-Those words broke me-Rose
by SinWolf
Summary: What will rose do!Dimitri is seriously evil.He thinks lissa is his savior!BUT NO!Its rose!Rose will you ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

 _~ «°*»~"Love fades,Mine has"~«*°»~_

 _With those four words and his expression broke me to bits that I had collected to go a save Dimitri,but now he thinks he's saving not at he did to me as strigoi was okay compared to what he's doing to me as a he can't love,then I can't was the one that calmed me,happied me,matured me,loved me,saddened me,angered me,and finally KILLED ME._

I'm in my room after breaking up with Adrian,and seeing Dimitri.

Im happy because Adrian and Sydney started to have feelings and so he isn't heartbroken.

Im on a chair hanging a rope on a ceiling fan in my bedroom,there's blood all over my from the kitchen to my room.I cut my wrists ,avoiding vains the cuts are big and are infected ,but the burn doesnt help enough for me to stop hanging this rope of my death.

 _"ROSE!DON'T!"There were ghost in my room saying that._

Haha Im going crazy too!Another thing to add to the fu-WAIT!Ghosts can't get through the wards are weak unless there .

I ran all the way to Lissa's house.

"LISSA!"I yelled looking for my best friend.

"Well, Well,Well look who we have here the most famous novice/Gaurdian,Little Miss Rose Hathaway."A blond strigoi said.

"Let go of HER!"I said through gritted teeth.

"What if I don't wanna"He smiled.

"Then you'll get me asshole"I tapped into my drakness I get from Lissa,I grabbed my stake and went into full rage mode.

I noticed the fight was over and there was 13 strigoi bodies on the ,Dimitri,and Eddie came in huffling through the door as I swayed.I lost a lot of blood over the past couple of hours.

"Rose ,you okay"Liss said as she touched my shoulder.

"Ya, Im fine."

"NO YOUR NOT LOOK AT YOUR ARMS!"Dimitri if he !Uggh I so wanted him to be strigoi right now for I can kill this LOVELESS,ASSFACE,DOUCHE DHAMPIR.

"Hey asshole,don't talk to me like you care at all isnt this what you said exactly to me "I dont love you anymore"Hmmmmm...Isnt love up there with caring so buh bye"When I said that he looked at me in surprisment."Ohhhhh yaaaa tomorrow go a grab the letters on my desk that I wrote in my room."After that I stormed out with tears in my eyes.

"Rose stop!"Dimitri said as I ran out trying not cry as he grabbed my shoulder as I flipped and kicked behind his knee,then ran to my house .It has been Seven days.I decided my choice.

I was almost finshed hanging the rope all I need to do is to get in it.

 _BANG,BANG,BANG_

 _BANG,BANG,BANG_

 _CRASH_

I didn't hear anything except for my blood in my ears as I put the rope around my neck only to be pulled away by Eddie.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ROSE!DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!WHY!WHY!"Eddie said as he cried with all his might.

"Because Dimitri said he didn't love me no more and if he didn't I never want to live."

"Oh"

"It was this or move away."

"Then move ,I never want you to DIE!"He cried at the end again."If I lost you I would die!Since Mason died I vowed to never let you if you did I would die too!"

"I know but it felt like I needed to,even the dead didn't want me"I said as I cried in Eddies shoulder"I shall never love Dimitri basically sent me to my death "I was sobbing terribly right then.

"Come on Rose ,lets talk to Tatiana and you getting out of here."Ed said as he helped me wiping his tears.

"Wait!Let me take a shower."I said as I looked at my appearence in the mirror.I looked very pale,sunken eyes,purple bags under,dead eyes,and ...No life in my eyes.I guess heartbreak really does something to the soul

"K"and that was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2

_RPOV_

I walked to our 'beloved' couldn't come because Tatiana said she wanted to see me only!I had just arrived to dear Tatiana's .

I knocked on her mahogany doors.

"Come in Rose"She called out.I walked in to see her in a long green dress with a light green lace on the medium collar.

Out of nowhere she said as I sat down on her white sofa. "I've heard what happened at the church Rose."I was stunned.

"How?Ho-"I said only to be cut off by her.

"I was going to visit him and only to see his TRUE savior there crying by a broken heart ,which he had broken."She said as she frowned amd stared at me.

"Your ma-"I got CUT OFF AGAIN!"Rose call me Tatiana or Tiana."She smiled like as if I never did .

"Okay,well then Tatiana since you saw what happened.I was wondering if I could get away from here ."I said as I looked to the ground.

"Why?I thought you wanted to gaurd Vasilisa."

"I do ,but I can't stay here with him being here ans it'll kill him if he's gone from his 'precious angel'."I paused"And also I already tried to kill myself from the pain from what he said to me."I stopped to only notice her wiping a tear from my cheek."thank you"

"Dont worry Rose ,I know how it feels."she paused"Don't let him get satisfaction or pain from what he said to you."

"But also I want you to stay to make him feel like you won't end everything because of him" "Which you already did so ,I want to let you go."She said then whispered to me."We're going to give a modern cellphone that no one can hack or trace." "It has my number,Vasilisa's,Christian's,Abe's,Janine's,and Edison's." "Everything will be ready in a week."

"Thank you so much Tatiana!"I walked up and hugged her."thank yoou!"I sobbed .Tatiana always been so cold and bitchy to me ,but she knows how this feels and saw what happened and feels pity and is actually LETTING ME GO!This seems to good to be true!Its like a nightmare to a WONDERFUL DREAM!Wait ,SHIT!

"But Tatiana where shall I go?"I asked in wonder and also wiping my cheeks.

"You will have a position at ,but you can leave when ever Dimitri comes to look for you'll have a headsup if you want you go back to your presence will be in secret."She said as she smiled and took my hand"Rose ,I need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"Well you know how your father is Abe Mazur." "Well he had a brother.A older was a spirit user and he saw visions. We both fell in love secretly and one day I got a letter on my 1st day of being queen to go to the holding was right there in a cells." She paused and slowly took a breath of air."And what I had found was my deepest he was chained,beaten blooded,and a note attached that said-

'My love I shall always just understand my love,It was either me ,or you.I shall be your protecter as a spirit,You will meet a shadow-kissed dhampir,who shall be our savior to this ugly war between our old pals,friends,and family that are lost in the abyss of special one will be our ultimate shall call this dhampir our Savior shall be in their darkest not let our Savior go to the will be the worst mistake must help my love~Sincerely your love

~Sebastian'"She was crying at the end"But the reason why I also told you this is because recently Abe said that he forgot to mention that I am a god mother,of the best gaurdian in the world."She looked at me as I smiled.

"Sooo ,thats why my dad is all goody ,goody with you!"We both laughed as I stood up to walk to the door.

"But be careful Rose!"She called out as I heard quiet footsteps towards the door.

I whispered"Tatiana get in the closet!"She got in her closet while I hid crouched on the side of a big dresser which no one can see me from the side.

 _Whoosh! Snip!Snip! Creeek!_

The intruder gotten in.I notice who it is and I'm shocked!I never who of geussed this .You can say WTF.

* * *

 **SO SORRY! Sorry guys its a short chapter,but at least I uploaded.I haven't been able to,because school,homework,and my new boyfriend! But yah I'll try to upload more often.I basicay write at night now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE MEH LIFFFFFFE! SOOOO SORRY THIS IS WAY OVERDUE! I recently got a new computer and I had to transfer everything from my old one to my new I forgot my email for a while then remembered it.**

* * *

 _Recently happened..._

 _I crouched behind a large dresser ,as Tatiana hid in a closet.I heard the door can't be a Gaurdian's AND jolly isn't this a good time to be in a monarchs room! If she dies they can easily blame it on me!FUCKING GREAT!Okay enough pay attention._

 **RPOV**

I heard the door open for someone to get seems like one person so I'm gonna try to peek.

I slowly try to look at the person without being spotted.

Its FUCKING TASHA! THE BITCH THAT TRIED TAKING MY MAN!Nevermind he's not my man 's and heartbreaking prick.

I uncrouch as I see her looking under the bed and notice Tatiana getting out of the closet.I make a motion for her to get back in there but she shakes her it. I walk towards Tasha,but as I do she starts to get up.I grab my stake tightly in my hand ,quickly she gets up,as she is wearing a black longsleeve and black pants.

"Well hello there Rose ,what are you doing here?"She says , I'm not that stupid

"I could ask the same Natasha."

"Oh I was scheduled a meeting with Tatiana."Really?In all black!Must BE HIND AND GO SEEK!God Tasha I'm not stupid.

"Oh thats a shame because I'm waiting for Tatiana here because **I** have a meeting with her right now but shes little busy."Right when I said that she tried to stake me.I should laugh because she hit my arm weakly.

"Oh what a fun time now Rose,Now FUCKING get out of my way of killing Tatiana."

"Well bitch that means you have to go through me to go and kill by the way Tatiana is actually here you dumbfuck"As I said that a water from a pitcher on Tatiana's table floated towards Tasha from the back.I distracted Tasha by a punch to the gut.

"FUCK!"Damn she's really finally got the water around Tasha's head as she's suffacating her so she can go unconsious soooo lets speed up the process.

"Payback!"I hit her in the head with the butt of my stake and she falls to the ground as Tatiana drops the water from her control.

About after 10 minutes of making sure everything was okay a gaurdian busted through the door with Dimitri.

"Your Majesty!"He said once he saw we heard a gasp as they both saw Tasha on the ground.

"Rose are you okay?!"The other gaurdian said.I noticed him as Gaurdian Pavel and got closer since he's like a brother to me.I go up to him and hug him with my head buried in his shoulder.

"Ya"I say after we hug for about 3 minutes.I see Dimitri glaring,and I just wanna flip him my favourite finger!

Tatiana spoke up"Well,Lets get Natasha Ozera out here and Rose,Pavel go and take a week off."She smiled and secretly winked as I 's funny when an old lady winks at you!

"Kay bye Tati!Thank you!"I say as me and Pavel head to my apartment.I tell him the plan of me leaving,as we go in my apartment. He agrees to go with me.

"Thanks Jace"Pavel's first name is Jason so I call him hear a knock on the door,we both tense up while Jace opens the door.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"I hear Liss ,and what did I do this time!

"Wait, wait what are you talking about Liss?!"

"Ummmm...Rose I'm gonna leave !"Damn it.

"Bye Jace!"I hear the door close and then Liss yells

"DON'T LISS ME!"Woah I really pissed her off

"WHAT are YOU yelling ABOUT!"

"WHY DO YOU STILL CONTINUE AFTER DIMITRI!HE CLEARLY DOESN'T LOVE YOU!THAT'S THE REASON WHY HE TREATS ME LIKE A GODDESS!BECAUSE I'M HIS SAV-"She stopped right there because I slapped her.I was crying,I was heartbroken,angry,depressed,sad,lonely,and finally betrayed.I thought I had a sister.I thought I had a best I geuss I was a lot of things too.

"GET OUT VASILISA!FUCK YOU AND GO AND FUCK DIMITRI WHILE YOUR AT IT!"I screamed at looked hurt after I said Vasilisa."AND FUCK YOUR PUPPY DOG HURT EYES BECAUSE YOU STARTED THIS AND I'M MAKING A CHOICE FINALLY IN MY LIFE SO FUCK OFF!"and with that she left.

I packed my stuff in my bags,went to the bathroom got all my stuff there too,and I saw someone was calling me on my phone,not even reading caller I.D

"Hello hathaway"I said

"HOW COULD YOU!"I heard Dimitri yell .HEY whats up with everyone in a pissy ya his dear 'Goddess' went crying off ,out my door.

"She deserved IT!"

"NO SHE DIDN'T!SHE'S NICE TO EVERYONE!"

"HEY PRICK WAKE ME UP WHEN IT'S NOT OPPOSITE DAY!BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T SEEM VERY NICE TO ME AND CHRIS!"Ever since she stabbed Dimitri she's been real bitchy and mean to once he came to me crying about how she almost broke up with him becuase he sent Dimitri home for they can spend a dinner together.A real bitch if you ask me.

"WELL ROSE WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE AND BECOME A BLOOD-WHORE LIKE YOU WE'RE MEANT TO BE! YOUR JUST AN ENVIOUS,MEAN,EVIL,CRUEL,BITCH! AND BY THE WAY I NEVER LOVED YOU!"Those words stung and killed me to my never loved me? Was I just a good fuck?!

"THANKS REAL PEACHY! THANKS DIMITRI! SO DON'T FEEL BAD WHEN YOU HEAR NEWS ABOUT HOW ' ROSE HATHAWAY NOW DEAD. DEATH BY SUICIDE.'AND THE NOTE SAYS"NO ONE PAID ATTENTION TWO FAVOURITE PEOPLE BROKE ME .THANKS! THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARE MY REASON FOR SUICIDE ARE VASILISA DRAGOMIR AND DIMITRI BELIKOV.I WAS ONLY A BLOOD WHORE AND A PIECE OF SHIT TO THEM.' BYE GAURDIAN BELIKOV "I actually kind of meant it.

"GOOD I HOPE I DO HEAR THAT BYE BLOOD WHORE!"I felt so heartbroken.I was nothing.I dialed Tatiana's cell.

"Hello Tatiana speaking"

"Hey tatiana can I leave now?"

"Ya what happened dear?"

"Uggh well Vasilisa just called her self Gaurdian Belikov's savior .And Gaurdian Belikov just called me a blood whore and said I should do suicide soo ya I'm having a rough time."

"Oh dear! Of course you can! But say bye to your real friends!"Shit I forgot

"Thanks and I'll activate my new phoen and gonna edit it."

"Okay bye Rose be safe.I MEAN IT!"Hahaha very funny Tatiana .You know trouble is my shadow.I hung up and decided to find Christian first.

 **DPOV**

WHY?!WHY?! Why did I say that to Rose!I love her!

"VASILISA WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Because she deserved it!"What is going on.

"NO NO NO SHE DIDN'T, YOU DESERVE THAT!"She walked towards me and I backed away"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL WITCH!"Her eyes looked more light green than before.

"Dimitri!Wwwwhat did I do!"She was crying now."Tell me!"

"You did the worst thing than Strigoi."I paused"We destroyed she's going to do suicide soon."

"WHAT?! LETS GO!"She ran to save Rose.

 **LPOV**

I'm a terrible person.I possibly killed my best friend.I broke up with my boyfriend.I acted like a snobby royal.

I AM WORSE THAN STRIGOI.

 **RPOV**

"So your going to leave?"Chris said.I found Chris,Mia,Eddie,Jill,Sydney,and Adrian all hanging out.I'm soo lucky

"Ya and whoever wants to join me and jace can join the club.I'll visit but in disguise."

"Rose ,I'm coming with you and Jace.I can't stay where I can practically see Lissa about to cheat on me when Dimitri is around."

" you better hurry we're leaving today."

"Okay bye Rose."I started to leave when I heard Chris call out."Rose!"

"Ya!"

"Thanks!"

"Welcome anytime bro!"For once today I smiled.

* * *

OMG CRAZY!HIIIIII BYEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys...Well recently I had rough time..My boyfriend broke up with me..my best friend(a girl) left me when I needed her..And ya what a shitty yaa I'm gonna hop to the story now bye!Oh and my supposed best friend that left me ended up telling someone that I cut even tho its supposed to be a fucking secret.I'm better tho , its been a couple weeks since me and my boyfriend broke up and were friends!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

Lets hope Liss isn't home fucking her new boy toy that broke Rose and told her to do suicide- a.k.a.'Dimitri'

I knock on my ex-apartment now and say "Helllllloooooo?"I wait till a minute goes by, then when I'm about to walk in I see Dimitri walking by to Rose's house and he saw me.

"CHRISTIAN!"He runs towards me while I'm trying to walk through the doorway but shit!Why am I frozen!

"What!"Which is my version of saying go have fun and fuck the my love of my life!

"Do you know where Rose is?I need to speak with her."He asks while my Rage boils.

"Why?!So you can murder her instead of letting her do suicide?!Why don't you and Vasilisa go and be buddy partners in a porn video and shoot it on Rose's bed just to be assholes!You hurt her enough Guardian Belikov."I spat as he flinches to several words.

"No I just wan-"He stops only to see Rose walking to her Room as I punch him in the gut and hurry in and close the door right before he bangs on my door as I hear Rose's door close.I wait for 5 minutes to go and then I start packing.

"Thanks Chris!"I jump as I hear Rose.I forgot about our secret passage for her.

"Damn Rose nice time to fucking scare me!"

"Welcome,now lets get packin'.Oh by the way we need to sneak into the roof and get into the helicopter for all of our crap - I mean everything ,All of our clothes soo ya yadda yadda ya hurry before Belikov calls Vasilisa."She says but only spats out Belikov and Vasilsa

"Got it bye Rose see ya at the roof or when were done packing."

"Bye chris."With that she leaves to her room to pack and all Im thinking is-

Damn.

* * *

 **DPOV**

Fuck!Christian knows who else does?When I start thinking my phone rings.I answer it.

"Dimitri belikov come to Hans office now."Damn how can my day get worse.

As I walk up to Hans office I see Vasilisa in there with Hans.

"Yes sir?You summoned me?"

"Well Belikov,Vasilisa wants you as her gaurd since Hathaway does not want to be near Vasilisa for a personal reason that the queen only knows about."I feel like my heart is broken by a mallot over and over just hearing about Rose is done, I really fucked up now huh?

"Yes sir."I could only hate that Vasilisa really has to ruin others lives after she screwed up?!I glare at her as she sinks down/gives me a royal Moroi look.

I walk towards the gym to cool off and I see a transparent/Whitish gray figure at the end of the wards.I walk towards it to realize its?Whats his name...Mason!

He flips me off.

Great even ghosts hate me.

Wait he's writing letters in the dirt.

FUCK YOU LISSA

DIMITRI YOU BROKE

ROSES'S HEART

YOU PRICK!

After I read that he even ghosts know too.

* * *

 **RPOV**

Uggggh So much packing!Finally done!

I sneak throught the secret pass way to see Chris making food for the trip!Yum da da da da dum he isn't paying attention.

"You ready!"

"Fuck Rose! You keep scaring the shit out of me!"

"Ewwww then where is your shit?"I say as he packs up the food.

"Haha very funny!"After chris says after I take a sandwich and take a bite.

"Okkkie dokie lets go!"Once I say that we hear the door trying to be opened and damn it'll be Liss I bet!Fuck!

We look at each other and I grab chris's luggage and hide it in my room.

We sneak in my room as Liss walks in and damn was that close.

"Come on chris lets hurry and leave before she notices that we left."

"K lets hurry!"

* * *

We reach the roof top and see a dhampir and Adrian?What the buck?(hehe an inside joke)

"How come dad never let us meet?!"Adrian was really pisssssssed.

"Because he didnt want my dhampir status to 'Corrupt' though he abused my new step brother's mum."

"Thats so stupid,no wonder why he was pissed that I was dating-wait who's your new step brother?Dhampir or Moroi?"

" he's ..how do I say this..ummmmm...you know him,you hated him,might still hate him, and he's the mighty Strigoi now dhampir gaurdian-Gaurdian Belikov."Adrian only turned red as he grew more mad.

"Ahem.."Once I cleared my throat as I started to check out Adrian's 'brother' and boy oh boy was he a hotttttie!

He had caramel/rich brown hair , a light tan a little darker than mine,grayish green eyes,a little buff not ripped though(good thing!),he was 6'6 and had some reddish/pink lipa,and he's freaking BRITISH!Hehe a British cuutie.

"Ello,Rosemarie,Christian."I loved how he pronounced Rosemarie as Rosemorey.

"Call me Rose and you are?"

" I am a new gaurd at St. Vladimirs it is also the reason why I am also your helicopter pilot and my name is Christopher hunter. Call me Chris,hunt,or hunter."Hehe he pronounced helicopter as Hellecopta.

" Oh. Nice to know you Hunter."

"My name is Christian Ozera but you can call me chris tho."

"Okay well lets get off to it as my gram would say,Bye Aids!"Hunter said.

"Hehe I told you adrian I wasn't the only one that came up with that!"

"Shut up rose,but be careful rose and be good."

"As I once said Aids,If I was ever good."

"Same old Rose,show those novices how its done!"

"Bye aids!"

"Bye rosie posey!"

"Ass!"after that we left to where it all started-St. Vladimirs...

* * *

We(Me,Chris,and hunter) arrived at my old home... how I missed this rotting shit hole..Fagit ass jessie!

"Well mates we best be off the plane to our flats!"Hunter said,The school made the gaurdian rooms much bigger since I've been they work fast!

We walk off the palne only to hear Alberta saying mine and Chris's name.

"Well heeellllo ROSE and CHRIS I thought I'll never be seeing you two with you guys killing each other!"Alberta said while having some chuckles.

"Yup Alb me and him are here to show these kids some real shit!"I've been a badass since dimitri left me.I'm the famous Rose Mazur Hathaway.I kick ass and am faster then strigoi and reflexes better then strigoi.

"Not too much Rose"

"Kay thanks alb I'm gonnna go!"I said while me,hunter,and chris walk towards Kirova's office.

* * *

We walk into Kirova's office and notice she's not there.(Me,Hunter,and chris)I have an evil smile on my face and Chris pales.

I walk towards the intorcom(cant spell) and press a red botton and say this-

"Hey all novices /dhampir staff/gaurdians get your asses to the front!"

I say that and oh boy oh boy weren't they up for a surprise!


End file.
